Pick Up Line Contest
by Max1098
Summary: My OC Missy and Jerry have a pick up line contest. RATED T for... well... you'll see. ...Hey! That rhymed! Haha! ONE-SHOT JERRYxOC


**Hey guys! SO, I'm not really supposed to be on the computer right now but I got this idea and I won't be able to go to sleep until I type it up :) If I get grounded- It's on your shoulders :P Just kidding. Anyway, I was reading StayWeird's 'Crazier' and I got this idea. The pick up lines are different cuz I used google to look for some so... yeah :) This has my OC, Missy in it, only cuz I really wanted it to be another JerryxOC one shot :)**

**Anyway- Here we go! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or these interesting pick up lines :)**

**Warning- some of these may be a bit dirty, but none of them are too bad... at least I don't think... so anyway, read if you want, I've warned you :)**

**PS They're about 17 in this one so they might be Out Of character. If they are or seem younger to you towards the beginning, I apologize. But you'll see why they're 17 near the middle :)**

* * *

"Missy- Do we have to do this? It's boring." Jerry complained as they laid on Missy's bed, doing homework.

"Dude- It has to get done. We have to." Missy tells him. Jerry pouts for a full 5 seconds before he gets an idea.

"What?" Missy asks.

"What?"

"What are you thinking? That's your thinking face." Missy says, waving a pencil in front of his nose. Jerry smiles and takes the pencil from her.

"Tell ya what," He sits the pencil down on the textbook in front of him, that Missy was lucky to get him to even open the thing, and looked her dead in the eyes. Missy shifted her weight when she found his eyes locked hers and she couldn't look anywhere else. "I'll stop complaining and finish homework with you.. if we take a break and talk about something fun."

Missy scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Like what?" She asked him.

Jerry thought for a moment then raised his eyebrows and a smirk appeared on his lips.

Missy gave her friend a look.

"Pick up line contest."

"Wow," Missy said looking down at her textbook, disbelief written all over her face. "You could have picked anything else _in the world _and you choose a pickup line contest?" Jerry nods. "May I ask why?" Missy asks in a really bad english accent.

"Cuz it'll be fun." Jerry said simply. Missy gave him a look.

"Why do I feel like you're only doing this because you wanna hit on me?" Missy said, despite her tone which was annoyed she had a smile on her face.

"Uh, cuz maybe that's why I brought it up." Jerry said smiling smugly.

Missy rolled her eyes.

Jerry and Missy always teased each other (Which a lot of people called flirting), but they never did anything about it. They're still just friends. Jerry will admit he's trying to hit on Missy and she'll just roll her eyes at him. They both know they like each other, yet they still haven't done anything about it.

Why?

Don't ask me.

Ask them.

Anyway, back to what I was saying-

"Okay.. Maybe I'll agree to that-" Jerry smiled but Missy added quickly, "BUT only because it's time you got a taste of your own medicine."

Jerry raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

"Game on." He said.

* * *

They where now still in Missy's bedroom but they weren't on her bed anymore, they had moved to the middle of her room, so they where standing.

The only rule was you couldn't sit down or move from the rug they where standing on that Missy had in the middle of her room.

..Well unless you had to use the bathroom or something. There was that exception, obviously.

"Is your Dad an astronaut? Because someone took the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes." Jerry said.

despite the fact that Missy hated pick up lines, she found it interesting to look at some because of the fact that they where clever.

Stupid and cheesy.

But clever.

Missy rolled her eyes at Jerry.

Lucky for her her older brother was always annoying girls with cheesy pick up lines so she's heard numorous- leaving her a little bit more skilled than Jerry might think at the minute.

"Were you in Boy Scouts? Because you sure have tied my heart in a knot."

Which,actually, wasn't far from the truth.

Everytime she was around him, her heart would do this kind of jumpy thing and her stomach would get butterflies.

_Stupid crushes..._

Jerry smiled at her. Sometimes, she swears he can read her mind.

Jerry says he can but he also says he's got an A in math.

Crazy things happen.

What are you gonna do?

"Exactly how I make you feel.. right?" Jerry asked.

Missy scrunched her eyebrows together trying to pinpoint what she heard in his voice that she hadn't heard before.

Was he trying to seduce her?

Nah- he'd never do that.

He'd never have the guts to do that.

Jerry did have the upper hand when it came to fancying Missy.

Missy couldn't flirt to save her life.

So, he found it hilarious when he could catch her off guard with little things that he could tell makes her heart skip a beat.

Missy narrowed her eyes at him and stepped towards him.

Because of the height difference **(Missy's about 5'1"/5'2" while Jerry is 5'7") **she has to look up at him and he has to look down.

"You wish." She said before stepping back, only a step so she was still close to him.

"Pardon me, I seem to have lost my phone number, could I borrow yours?"

Missy nodded

"Cheesy." She smiled.

"Alright, hit me with something better than, Karate Girl."

Missy laughed, rolled her eyes and said "Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes." While looking straight into his eyes.

He smiled at her. "Clever."

"I thought so." She said, and it was now her turn to have a cocky grin painted on her face.

"Now who's getting cocky?" Jerry said, smiling, not looking anywhere but Missy's deep brown eyes.

"Now I know why you're so cocky all the time." Missy says in realization.

"Yeah?" Jerry asks, smiling "Why is that?"

"Because it's really fun. I should try it more often. Alright- back to the contest."

"OH so this is a contest now?" Jerry asked, amused.

"OH Jerry..." Missy poked his chest. "It always was."

_And that is payback for trying to seduce me earlier, Martinez._

That caught Jerry off guard.

Missy, like I mentioned before, can't flirt to save her life.

Who knew she could be horrible at flirting but managed to pull of seducing him... and she did a pretty good job if he says so himself.

He's never seen this side of Missy before... and he kind of likes it.

_Time to get the upper hand back. WHOOOO!_

"Are you wearing lipstick? Mind if I taste it?" Jerry said, moving closer and looking at her lips.

Missy gulped and took a step back.

"I think I asked for that..." Missy mumbled.

"Yeah. You kind of did." Jerry said, laughing to himself.

_Alright. You wanna play that game? Bring it on, Martinez._

"Do you sleep on your stomach?" Missy asked him.

Jerry looked confused and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"No..." He answered, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Can I?" Missy finished, biting her fingernail with a smile & smirk clear on her face.

_Whoa- dude, did Missy Anderson just get... dirty? Never thought I'd see the day..._

Jerry has decided he's not gonna lose to a girl. despite the fact that he likes her.

And despite the fact that she could rip his arm off and use it as a baseball bat if she wanted too.

"Baby, you're so sweet, you put Hershey's out of business, and speaking of Hershey's, how about a kiss?"

Jerry knew that even though Missy wasn't a popular girl, she wasn't an ugly girl either.

Dspite the fact that she was pretty much ignored by guys when she first came to Seaford in Grade 9, in the course of a year she had turned into... like... a girl version of Jack.

Every guy wanted to date her.

Or... at least get inside her pants.

They where now in Grade 12 and she hasn't kissed a guy yet.

Jerry knew this was because Missy was smart enough to see through the jerks that had asked her out.

Yes, she had her fair share of heart breaks along with the rest of the Warriors but she never kissed a guy.

She had always said she wanted it to be special.

obviously, since she's never kissed a guy yet, she was still a virgin.

While Jack, Jerry, Kim and Milton (Eddie hasn't said but with the way he was acting when he came into the dojo the other day after hanging out with his girlfriend, things looked like he had lost his.) had lost theirs.

Kim had obviously lost her's to Jack but Jack lost his to a former girlfriend he had later last year. (That was the only thing she was after apparently so Jack broke up with her and got together with Kim several months after... Once he found he could trust girls again, that is.)

Jerry had, believe it or not, lost it to Mika also back last year. They broke up just a couple weeks ago because Mika had realized Jerry's feelings for Missy never really disappeared and broke up with him because she didn't want to stand in the way of 'true love'. They're still friends though.

Jerry doesn't necessarily think it's 'true love'... yet anyway.

Milton had lost his to Julie and vise versa over the summer.

Missy doesn't regret it either.

When Jerry had told her he did... _that _with Mika, she had told him that she still hadn't done it with anybody yet because she wanted it to be special and knows that it means something. In her words "Because, I mean, once you lose it... You can never get it back. They'll always be your first. And there's nothing you change about it once it happens."

Jerry jokes Missy should be a motivational speaker. She just laughs and brings up some insane not true story about stage fright.

Missy has always been on guard since some guy tried to kiss her... rather try to get in her pants at a party over the summer. Luckily the guys had heard Missy screaming (Not like bloody murder scream- she was actually screaming at him to get him to stop, while trying to keep his hands away from her pants.) and saved her before the jerk could do any real damage to her.

Missy had cowered in her bedroom for 2 days until Jerry pulled her out and made her go to the beach. Missy didn't want what happened to Jack happen to her. She didn't want to loose it just because he was after... that. She wanted to lose it to someone who she knew cared about her and she knew would stop if she told him she was uncomfortable.

Someone who she knew loved her and wasn't just after _that_.

Jerry thought it was really cool that she held her ground like that and knew exactly why she didn't want to rush into stuff like that.

But he still liked to tease her about it cuz he's still a guy. But he's learned to watch his mouth cuz a joke he had made about Missy hadn't slept with anyone yet had almost lost her as a friend.

It was a little mean but exactly after it was out of his mouth, he immediately regretted it.

So basically the point of all this is, is that if you got lucky enough to kiss Missy Anderson- you'd have to be some sort of genius.

Or- You'd have to be Jerry.

"Uh... No." Missy said, glaring at him. He laughed.

"I think we should be lab partners because you and I have chemistry." Missy tried.

"Mel- that was kind of lame." Jerry chuckled.

"Yeah... I know." She hung her head.

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but have we met?" Jerry asked her.

Missy gave him a look.

"Keep tryin' Romeo."

Missy still calls him 'Romeo' even after all these years because he calls her Juliet sometimes- referring to the Romeo & Juliet play they starred in back in 9th Grade- but they never got to the kiss scenes. The Black Dragon's ruined it. **(If you are wondering what the heck I'm talking about and you've read my story's on here that Missy is from, you'll know I haven't mentioned that in them. That's because I have like 50 different versions of those stories so the version with the Romeo & Juliet play is actually on Quotev. Here's the link if you wanna see a little bit more about that Romeo and Juliet story: story/1971339/Kickin-It-fan-fiction-Missys-POV/2/ :)) **That play has always been an inside joke to the two and nobody really understood why... I'm not even sure if they know why it's one of the most used inside jokes that the two have.

"Do you work for NASA? Because you're outta this world." Missy said putting a hand on his chest, leaving it there, causing Jerry to clear his throat.

"OH Let me see if I can top that OK pick up line." Jerry laughed. Missy slid her hand down his chest, stopping at his waist. She removed her hand while rolling her eyes at Jerry's remark and Jerry said, "If I had a garden I would put your two lips and my two lips together." with a smile.

"I couldn't pay attention in school today because I couldn't stop thinking about you." Missy said.

"Let's have breakfast together tomorrow," Missy scrunched her eyebrows at her latino friend. "Should I call you or nudge you?"

Missy's mouth dropped open in shock while Jerry had a smug smile written across his face.

Missy had no idea Jerry would say something like that... even though this _is_ a pick up line contest.

_Okay- that was... wow. _

"I have an owie on my lip, will you kiss it and make it better?" Missy said, moving closer to him, sliding her hand up his arm.

But Jerry had something up his sleeve that he was sure would make him win.

But he would only do it if she wanted him too. If he did it and she didn't want to it could possibly ruin their friendship completely.

"Did you know the distance from here," Jerry gently placed his hand on Missy's left shoulder. She gave him a questioning look. _What is he doing?_ "To here," Jerry placed his hand gently on her right shoulder now. "Is the same distance from here," Jerry placed a hand on her right shoulder again, "To here," and he rested his hand on her hip, wrapping both arms around her torso, pulling her closer to him then they've ever been before.

Missy didn't stop him, but she did look scared.

He could tell she was nervous and her stomach was doing flip flops because of the look on her face and in her eyes.

Missy gulped and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I- I'm not sure if I have a comeback for that." Missy said, not looking at his eyes.

He smiled down at her.

"I do." Missy looked up at his face again, something between nervousness and amusement crossed her facial expression. "I bet I can kiss you on the lips without touching you." Jerry said.

Missy was terrified and anxious at the same time. She's always wanted to kiss Jerry, she's just never had the guts to. So when he leaned in, she didn't stop him.

Right before his lips touched her's he stopped and whispered, "Tell me if you don't want me too."

Missy didn't hesitate when she says, "Just kiss me, dork."

'Dork' was also Missy's nickname for Jerry.

And that's all Jerry needed to hear. He smiled and closed the gap between their lips and kissed her.

Needless to say, Missy was so happy she hadn't kissed anybody before now because kissing Jerry just felt... perfect.

When they pulled away Jerry said, "I lost the bet." finishing the last pick up line.

Missy giggled and said, "You win." But she said it with a smile.

Jerry crashed his lips onto her's again after smiling back at her.

* * *

**SO... That was interesting. Not sure how long that took but I kind of liked it. Again, I don't own any of those pick up lines. **

**So hopefully those weren't too dirty for y'all... This was completely new for me- so please review and tell me how I did :) **

**Yeah. Missy's a virgin. Which, doesn't surprise me much. This was totally unlike me to write this because it's 1. Kind of dirty 2. they're 17 and 3. I ,personally, hate pick up lines. :P :) So yeah! I hope you guys liked it and it wasn't a disappointment! :) **

**Again, I found that I was thinking of 'Friends With Benifits' (Also a StayWeird story) while writing this so if it seems like it's exactly like that story I apologize and I meant in no way, shape or form to copy StayWeird's ideas. So don't throw tomatoes at me or anything :P :)**

**Anyway- I made a Polyvore set for this if you wanna check it out. Here's the link: cgi/set?id=64429428 :)**

**Alight, Peace! I hope you like it! :)**

**Review? ...Please? :) **

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**


End file.
